


Together in the Dark

by Tearstone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Frisk - Freeform (Undertale), Mentioned Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearstone/pseuds/Tearstone
Summary: Sans finds themselves alone with Chara in the house for a night, who seems to have some hidden troubles.
Relationships: Chara/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Together in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> my friend kept telling me to post my crappy fics so uhh, enjoy???

Sans jolted awake, unable to breath as he processed his surroundings. He looked towards the window, the blinds letting a bit of light pass through. Light? This isn't the underground. He sighs, his panic gone, and, with a sigh, is replaced by his usual calm. He opens the blinds to let the light in (and not to check if it's real, definitely not) and lets the rays of the sun hit his face, it's warmth soothing his soul. He slips on his pink slippers, and puts on his jacket. He checks for the time on his phone, which displayed the numbers 14:11. He had slept in that long? He wondered to himself as he walked downstairs when saw a young girl wearing a green and yellow striped shirt. He stops for a moment, trying to recall who she is. When he remembers, it's filled with alarm, and caution. He remembers Chara and Frisk staying over, with Toriel's permission and amidst Chara's complaints. He approaches the girl sitting on the couch, staring at her phone. "where's frisk and papyrus?" 

The girl jumps, obviously not realizing he was there. She sits up and says, "They, um, went out? Something about work at the embassy." Sans walks over to the kitchen, takes a bottle of ketchup from the fridge, and plops himself down on the couch. Chara scootches away, but he doesn't care enough to comment on it, it's not like he wants her anywhere near him anyway. He turns to the TV, hoping to pass the time watching whatever's on it, but finds himself bored immediately, and he decides to watch Netflix instead. He checks the time again. 15:49. He sighs and puts his phone back in his jacket, when it beeps. He takes it out again with an annoyed look on his face, and sees a text from Papyrus, which said something along the lines of him and Frisk being busy and that he'll be with Chara for the day. His eyelights wander over to Chara, as she obviously makes an effort to look at anything but him. "your phone's off." The girl makes an unintelligible sound as she puts the phone back in her pocket.

"I'll uh, go make something, I guess? What do you want?" The girl mutters, her face a shade of red. "anything's fine, i guess. don't touch the pasta, though. paps never lets anyone touch the pasta." He told her as he moved to sit upright. It didn't take long for dinner to finish, and the smell of food drew Sans' attention. He shuffled over to the kitchen door, catching sight of Chara preparing the table. "heh, didn't know you could cook. smells pretty good" The skeleton comments. Chara mutters something underneath her breath, and says to him, "Well. I help Mom with cooking from time to time." Sans looks over at the food and comments with an amazed tone, "for someone that just helps around from time to time, you sure are pretty good. not as good as paps, but hey, we can't all be perfect." Chara blushes at the compliment, takes a seat, and with a forced smile on her face, "Err, bone appetit?" Sans looks at her, before letting out a chuckle and takes a seat as well, "puntastic."

They sometimes talked as they ate, sometimes in silence. But Sans noticed she would always look at her food, never making direct eye contact. "hey, kid." Chara hums, waiting for Sans to continue speaking. "what's wrong?" He asks, and he's not sure what her reaction means. "What do you mean?" She squirms in her seat. "the uhh, not looking me in the eye thing? what's up with that?" Sans finishes, and he's sure Chara is very uncomfortable (he's not exactly sorry). "Well, um..." Chara tries to speak, but can't seem to find the words. "well, you don't have to say it. it just feels too different to the, uh, you before." And he doesn't exactly remember what happened next, but he's hugging her as she's muttering apologies with tears in her face. "shhh, i'm sorry, okay? i didn't mean to upset you." And he's not exactly sure why _she_ would be crying when he's the one that had his family and friends killed, but that doesn't matter right now. 

She's curled up on the floor, muttering to herself. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, don't hurt me please don't hurt me don't-" And he almost feels guilty, almost. Against his better judgement, he moves closer to them, and gently pats them on the head, "hey, hey, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you, i'm not going to hurt you." Sans moves closer, and flinches when Chara grips on their jacket. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves (and his instinct telling him to RUN AWAY-) and just sits next to the kid for a while. He was just about to fall asleep when Chara stirred within his arms, clearing up his drowsiness. "you fine now, kid?" Sans asked quietly, to which Chara nodded. She slowly stood up, facing Sans directly, embarrassment clear as day on her face. "I'm sorry for, um, that." Chara starts, as she rubs her eyes. "I... To be able to feel again. It all feels so... Overwhelming, I guess." And he suddenly has questions that are in dire need of answers.

"is that... why you killed us?" Sans asks as slowly and gently as he can, hoping to not trigger Chara. She flinches, but otherwise is calm. "I was kind of curious... I asked Frisk to do it once, a-and we'd reset immediately, but... when she gained LV it sort of, affected me as well? And I... I wanted to feel it again, so I asked her to keep doing it... And then when she didn't want to, I somehow managed to take control and, well, you know what happened next..." Sans stands up, and Chara wasn't sure what he'd do. Would he kill her? Shout at her for messing everything up (like she always did and it gnawed at her that she always hurt everyone she loved it hurts it hurts) She was bracing for the incoming pain when she felt a hand on top of her head. Sans coughed and said slowly, "look, kid. i get that that's fucked up, and you're not exactly faultless. but, if frisk can forgive you, it means she still sees good in you, just like she did with flowey. and i trust her judgement." 

Red dyed her cheeks and she looks away, worrying Sans again. "did i say anything wrong?" Chara makes a muffled, unintelligible sound before responding. "I'm fine, it's just... there's so much emotions when back then there wasn't any, and- and my chest hurts and I can't help it..." Sans shuffles closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she just fizzles out and she can't hear what he said. "Sorry, um, could you repeat that?" Sans, a bit confused, repeats what he said. "i asked if you need anything?" Stars. Chara moves out of Sans' range and hurriedly speaks, "Uh, yeah, um, Alphys gave me some medicine that could calm me down, I'll be fine with that and some sleep, I think." Sans looks at her for a moment, and, with a sigh, gestures to her. "sure. go sleep in paps' room, i'm sure he won't mind." He steps closer and (his hand is so close oh stars) she briefly considers asking to sleep in his room but shakes the thought away, "S-sure! I'll be going on ahead, then?" 

Chara was about to go up the stairs when she saw Sans sit on the couch and turn on the TV. "Um, are you not going to sleep?" Sans lays on the couch, and lazily responds, "not tired 'nuff. 's too early." Chara ponders for a moment, and takes a step towards the couch, "Can I, uh, stay with you? The pain's mostly gone now, and it is a bit too early to sleep..." Sans hums in agreement, and she sits on the couch a fair distance away from Sans. On the screen was a comedic movie, which Chara had heard about. They chuckle a bit at some of the jokes, and decided to not skip the movie. Chara looks at Sans, who's too busy laughing at the show to notice her stare, and wonders why she can't calm down, or why she feels so shaky and her heart won't stop beating so hard. She suddenly feels sick and very quickly Sans notices. His eyes meet hers, and he asks, "want me to get the medicine?" and Chara could not muster anything other than a yes when the contact ends and she's normal again.

Sans isn't sure what to feel about the kid. Even a monster not trained to feel intent and emotion could feel her sincerity, but he can't help but be vigilant. He returns, medicine and water in hand, and gives it to Chara, who seems to be in a daze as the glass almost falls out of her hands. "Sorry, it's just... Something's wrong with me, I guess." Same goes for me, kid. I think to myself, as I lay on the couch once again. I check the time. 20:21. Huh, it's been quite a while. I look at the TV again, this time drowsiness hitting me. My bones sink into the couch, as I slowly get sleepier and sleepier. Chara seems to be a bit tired too, her eyes half-closed. "kid, if you're sleepy, you should go to paps' room." I say slowly, trying to not startle her. "Sure, when I get sleepy." They speak without looking towards my direction. I heave a sigh, and look towards the ceiling as sleep threatens to overtake me. I take one last look at the kid before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"Sans...?" I wake up to someone calling my name. I keep my eyes closed, trying to recalll what happened before I fell asleep. "Sans, are you awake...?" Ah, right. I'm home alone with Chara, because... ugh, this headache's killin' me. Because... Paps and the kid (the other one, the one that didnt kill you or your friends or-) went to the embassy for something... I felt a hand cup my cheek, and managed to force myself to not flinch. "Sans...?" The girl calls out to me again, checking to see if I was awake. In amusement, I decide to keep my eyes closed and pretend to be asleep. I felt a hand hold my own, and some shuffling. "Sans..." She starts... Moaning? What the fuck? What's going on? I crack my eye open a little bit, to see Chara sitting next to me on the floor, holding my hand? And, her other hand is... oh. What. The. Fuck. Is she seriously masturbating next to me? Do humans go in heat like monsters do? Wait, no way. Shocked by what's happening in front of me, My eyes shot wide open.

Chara seems lost in her own world as she pleasures herself, moaning my name repeatedly. Nope, nope nope nope. I am in a dream (but why would i be dreaming of this-) SHUT UP. Shut. Up. Nothing's happening, and all I have to do is close my eyes. I feel her hand press down harder on mine as she seems to be attempting to stand up, and I crack my eyelids to see what she's doing- and oh fuck it's so close, holy shit. I look upwards, trying to not look at places I should not be looking at. Chara's eyes seems to be staring at me, yet not. Too unfocused to notice that I was awake. Is this a side effect of the medicine? Holy shit, Alphys, what the fuck have you gotten me into?! I quickly notice that Chara is moaning my name louder, she starts breathing heavily and (why am i so aroused i shouldn't be shit she's younger than YOU) inches herself and her womanhood next to my face. If skeletons could sweat, I'd be sweating enough to drown the entire Underground. As I think to myself, Chara tenses.

Her hands stop moving, and she lets out a sound stuck between a sigh of relief and a moan full of pleasure. Is this what they call a climax? I look at her pussy inches away from my face, when I hear a startled call for my name. Oh stars, I was too engrossed looking at her to notice the fact that she had realized I was awake. She backs like a cornered rat, and I'm not sure if this is worse than the breakdown earlier or not as she utters multiple apologies with reddened cheeks. "Oh stars, Sans. I-I'm so sorry! It's not what you think it looks like, I-I..." She fumbles around her words, trying her best to think up even a single excuse. I sit upright, noticing a stain on the couch before looking up at the woman. "uh, kid, if you want to jump my bones, you just had to say so?" I joke around to lighten the mood between us, but all it does is cause Chara's face to redden even more. Great. She puts back her underwear on, and with a high-pitch voice, tries to explain herself. 

"Ummmmm Ididn'timeanitwasn'tmeitwasthemedicineithinkishouldgo-" And all it takes is a raised eyebrow for her to realize that there's no getting out of this. I sigh, taking my phone out, and call Alphys. A startled tone comes out from the phone. "S-Sans?! W-what's up...?" I huff a breath and ask, "hey, alph. is there any side effect for the meds you gave the k- Chara?" After a few moments of silence, Alphys speaks in a relieved tone. "Oh, j-just that? Um, th-there aren't really any side effects aside fr-from amplified emotions. Th-though that usually only occurs if t-the object or p-person triggering a constant state of a-agitation is still present in the v-vicinity." Sans looks at Chara, who he's sure would've prepared a chair and noose had he not been there. "thanks, alph. pleasure talkin' to ya'" and before Alphys finishes her reply, he stops the call. Chara wished she could dig a hole to the middle of the earth and just hide there til the universe dies, when Sans' voice rings out.

"so, kid. ya' heard her. wouldn't have tried that if you at least didn't want ta' come in the bone zone." Oh. My. God. Is he seriously still joking? I glare at him, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times. Instead, he just laughs and lazily makes his way towards me, and I need everything except him near me right now. Words fail to come out, and all I could manage was a whimper (because, admit it, you want to fuck his bones) because of your overwhelming emotions, definitely. He puts his hand on your shoulder and you feel a jolt of lightning and suddenly you're melting in his embrace and it's sending sparks to your brain if it weren't already frying. "S-stoooop..." Whatever protests come out of your mouth turn halfway into a moan and Sans stiffens. Hate? Disgust? You're definitely sure he's weirded out when something below prods at you, and (suddenly you really do want to jump his bones) immediately you're the one that's a block of statue, Looking at Sans' shit-eating grin with his blue-dyed cheeks.


End file.
